CENTRAL OFFICE OF INFORMATION - Why me?
An infamous cinema PIF by the legendary central office of information from the UK in 1987, Directed by John Amiel. Arguably one of their most chilling PIFs produced. RATED 15 NICKNAMES: "AIDS warps your mind" "Don't Inject AIDS" DESCRIPTION: The screen fades in and we see a man named "Michael Reid", coughing on a bed. He gets up after looking at his alarm clock and walks over to the bathroom loosing his vision along the way and having to stop in the door frame. He then washes his face and looks in the mirror afterwards. We see a shot of the door as some letters arrive. The camera then cuts back to Michael as he turns around after hearing the letter box close. He walks downstairs, pausing and starts firmly gripping the stair handrail. He looks at the letters from where he's standing and then picks them up after making it downstairs. -''"Mr Reid..."'' We see that one of the letters has the word''' 'Personal' written on them. It then cuts to inside a hospital where we see a sign notifying patients about blood tests. A nurse then says to Michael: -''"Mr Reid... He's ready for you now"'' We then see a first person point of view of Michael wlaking towards the "Blood tests Clinic", passing a person in a weelchair being escorted by a nurse along the way. It then cuts to a doctor's room as the doctor says to Michael: “Well Michael, the results of your blood tests have come through… and we have found antibodies that indicate that you are HIV positive.” (The word "positive" echoing) He starts clenching the ring on his finger as he hears the word, remembering a time he shared a needle with a friend. We see a cringe-worthy scene of a person injecting himself with a needle. (Luckily it isn't AS graphic as the scene from "PARTNERSHIP FOR A DRUG FREE AMERICA - Lenny") The person then injects some kind of liquid into the syringe and sprays it onto a newspaper, while a narrator says "The AIDS virus can live on dirty needles and equiptment..." The person then injects a drug into the syringe and passes it to another person (Who's implied to be Michael) "...so don't share! Because one fix with a dirty needle..." Michael then proceeds to inject the drug into his arm (But luckily it cuts away before we see him fully inject it) "Will really get you out of it..." We then see Michael (In the present) cover his face with his hand. It then fades to a black screen that says '''DON'T INJECT AIDS (With the "I" in "AIDS" being a needle) FX: Live action with a filter that makes the colours seem darker than usual. (In the flashback scene, the colours are brighter) MUSIC: Dark and ominous SFX: We can hear... *Michael coughing at the beginning *the sound of running water as he washes his face *the sound of letters arriving through a letterbox afterwards *As the docter tells Michael he's HIV positive, we can hear an increased heartbeat AVAILABILITY: Rare, seen on a few YouTube channels. SCARE FACTOR: High, possibly Nightmare for those who have trypanophobia (fear of needles). Aside from the needles and the injections, The very atmosphere from the start is very unnerving as we see Michael's mysterious illness take advantage of him. Category:United Kingdom Category:PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:AIDS Category:Health PIFs Category:PUBLIC INFORMATION FILMS MADE BY THE COI Category:Cinema PIFs Category:1980's PIFs Category:1987